Object-oriented programming (OOP) may be a programming paradigm that represents concepts as “classes.” The classes may define members such as data fields (e.g., data or attributes that describe the object such as variables, data structures, and/or objects) and/or procedures (e.g., methods or functions) to perform tasks and/or operations. The classes may be defined in source code for an application. A compiler system may generate (e.g., build) an application based on the source code. The compiler system may be capable of performing various optimizations when generating an application based on the source code.